


What should have happened

by ScoutSquid



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: Can we have more works in this fandom?, Canon Compliant, Communication, Fix-It, Gen, Healthy Relationships, No this is NOT Jordan x Alex, Please let Alex learn about communication in relationships., The Medoran Chronicles, This is an underrated fandom, What should have happened when Alex wiped Jordan's memory, but it could be if you squint, healthy friendships, tmc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutSquid/pseuds/ScoutSquid
Summary: “From here, I’ll obviously free you, and we can go back to the academy, to Bear and Dix. But first, I have to do one of two things.” His eyes were wary. Of me. I wanted to forget about this, to tell him it was nothing and to ignore the consequences. But I had to. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for an impossible conversation.orWhat should have happened at the end of Draekora
Relationships: Alexandra Jennings & Jordan Sparker
Kudos: 6





	What should have happened

“Jordan... I’m so sorry for what I’m about to tell you.” 

“What is it?” He was already scared, his already pale form almost shivering. 

“From here, I’ll obviously free you, and we can go back to the academy, to Bear and Dix. But first, I have to do one of two things.” His eyes were wary. Of me. I wanted to forget about this, to tell him it was nothing and to ignore the consequences. But I had to. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for an impossible conversation. 

“What I’m about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone. If you don’t want me to tell you, let me know now so I won’t have to make you forget it, because I really don’t want to force you to do that. I just see no other way of explaining this.” He hesitantly nodded- not like he could just ignore what I had just said. I started slowly, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“I have a spy in Aven’s ranks.” He stopped there for a second, in shock. 

“Wait, what?” 

“I know. It wasn’t really intentional, but when I travelled back in time, some things happened. But basically, this isn’t about that.” 

“Alex, this may not be about you having a spy in there, but... how?! You know how dangerous that is, right? The things they have to do in there aren’t something someone would do lightly, and I need you to understand that. Please understand that.” I sighed. 

“I do. I really, really do. And I hate that.” I closed my eyes for a second and continued carefully. “In order to make sure they stay as safe as possible, they... gods, how do I say this... they have to have proved their loyalty. When Aven claimed them, it didn’t entirely work, which makes them more suspicious. Do you remember killing Apostrophe?” 

Jordan reeled back. “Snap I did that. Alex, I killed-“ 

“I know Jordan, it’s ok, it’s not your fault.” I grabbed his hand, not sure if a hug would calm him down or panic him more. When he had calmed down, I continued again. “I... To give the spy a way to have proved their loyalty without them doing something... horrible... I ask if they could say that they did it. That they killed the king. And that would mean... well...”   
I trailed off, but Jordan got the gist. 

“You need to make me forget.” I pressed my lips together tightly and looked down at the snow crusting the ground. Jordan put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. “It’s ok, I get it. I know you wouldn’t do anything else. At the moment, we’re all making a few hard decisions, and now it’s your turn. I’m ok with you making me forget I killed Apostrophe, but make sure it’s nothing else, ok? I need to keep the rest so I remember why I fight.” 

I smiled in relief. “I’m glad you understand.” 

Closing my eyes so I didn’t have to see the look on his face, I whispered my command through our bond, and felt Jordan’s memory of the event trickle and swirl out of his mind like water flowing out of a drain.


End file.
